El ABC Tokka
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: "No sabía amar. ¡Eso era lo que me carcomía por días enteros! ¡La razón por la cual ya no podía estar con Sokka sin antes pensar claramente! ¡Lo que me dejaba sin aliento y paralizada! No sabía amar como era debido." "¿Qué? T¿Te preocupas por ese cuento de no saber amar? Yo te enseñaré, y te prometo, que jamás te haré daño." Letra E: Enséñame. ¡Al fin nuevo cap!
1. A: Al Natural

_**El ABC Tokka**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, ni las canciones. Eso es propiedad del Copyright. La historia sí es mía :333

**Summary: **Si me gustas, tú me gustas, me gustas. A: Al Natural.

**Reto: **Para las comunidades de ATLA, sea Tokka, Kataang, Maiko… etcccc! XD.

Esto consiste en escribir un drabble, one-shot con una canción que su letra inicial comience con A y así sucesivamente. Ej: Drabble con una canción con la letra A, OS con una canción con la letra B… y así, hasta la Z.

Reto puesto por: _**Nefertari Queen.**_ Querida, si Septiembre no me golpea en la cara, sigo esta historia(?).

Ahora, quiero aclarar que, Recuerdos (mi nueva historia) tendrá su primer cap después de esto. XD (_creo..._)

Listo. Ahora, si se saben la canción, comiencen a cantaaaaaaaaaaaaar…~

* * *

_**Letra: A.**_

_**Canción: Al Natural.**_

_**Artista: Nauta.**_

_Lanzas tu artillería pesada te pones esa falda__  
__usas esa blusa blanca que a mi corazón desarma__  
__pero prefiero recorrer lo que probé la última vez__  
__que usaste tu astucia._

_Yo te prefiero al natural, así tu me gustas mas,  
sin poses sin disimular y mi alma disfruta  
nadie vino perfecto a este mundo  
así que saquen los atributos que les trajo el corazón. _

_Deja de usar el maquillaje, suelta ese equipaje  
quiero una mujer natural y llena de coraje  
que ponga el mundo a sus pies  
con sabor bajo su piel  
así me gustaaaaaaaaaa... _

Toph.

Cada vez que hace movimientos de tierra control, pareciera como si tratara de hechizarme. Cuando Katara le puso esa falda (la cual es muy corta para ella) se alzaba y bailaba con cada movimiento, como si su tierra-control fuera una canción.

Un día, se puso una blusa blanca que le marcaba su pequeño y bien formado busto. Ella, al terminar su entrenamiento, vino hacia mí, empapada de sudor, con la blusita apretada.

Yo preferiría mil veces probar su cuerpo, junto al mío, que ella, sonreír con astucia.

Ella me fascina. Su sonrisa malévola (a veces sincera), su cabello negro carbón, su carita tierna (a veces), su tez porcelana, su tierra-control (oooohhhhh, ¡su tierra-control!), sus manitas (¡Caben en mi mano! ¡Ni las de Katara caben!), su pequeñez, su bondad (yo sé que es bondadosa), su compañía…

Es mi niña, y así se queda. Al natural.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toph.

Cuando me la encuentro en una fiesta real, una reunión, o simplemente su cumpleaños, siempre le quieren poner _maquillaje_. Me fastidia que le quieran arruinar su carita blanca y perfecta con unos tonos que prácticamente, no se notan, ¡por lo pálidos! Por suerte, ella le pide a mi dulce hermanita que la maquille, porque odia maquillarse y porque la maquillan mal (eso no tiene sentido). A escondidas, siempre le digo a Katara que le ponga esto y esto, los cuales resultan tonos ahumados, oscuros, que hacen que desee más tomarle la carita entre mis manos y besarle los rosaditos labios.

No me gusta que la vistan tan… Exagerado. Vestidos ajustados, largos, con esas cosas que hacen que se les eleve, las cosas esas de metal, con las que les queda abombado. Estilo princesa. Bleck, no me gusta, no le queda a _mi_ Toph. Aunque… con un corsé se ve linda… Pero, de igual forma, yo la quiero natural, y con mucho coraje, si… cuando Katara le va a poner un vestido que ella no quiere, se pone furiosa, y se ve graciosa.

Ella encanta a todos. Con sus ojos, su sonrisa, su carácter (poco a Katara). Logra que todos estén a sus pies, con solo una risa. Así me gusta ella, capaz de hacer cualquier hazaña, volver lo imposible a posible, y hacer que me guste. Eso me encanta.

Por nada del mundo la cambio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, Cabeza de carne.-Me llama Toph, con sonrisa burlona. Yo sonrío.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita, Ojos Muertos?-Ella y yo nos damos apodos raros. Cuando competimos, siempre gana ella.

-A joderte la vida, ¿Por?-No pude evitar reírme. Su vocabulario de maestro tierra me daba gracia. Yo a veces seguía ese vocabulario, claro, a espaldas de Katara.

La tomé de la barbilla y la besé.

Ella me gustaba así, al natural.

* * *

_Volvió Nieee! Y se queda por más! XD_

_Ash, está cortito, lo sé. Tomatazos bienvenidos(?)_

_Espero les haya gustado, de boba que soy(?) ya hice la M! Jajajajaj! Es que se me va la inspiración…_

_Bueno! Ya lo dije antes, si septiembre no me golpea en la cara, esta historia… continuará…(?)_

_Dice Chao(?!):_

_Nie~_


	2. B: Bésame

_**El ABC Tokka**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, ni las canciones. Eso es propiedad del Copyright. La historia sí es mía :333

**Summary: **Todos se abrazaron, era una familia feliz, una familia que había comenzado por un beso… B: Bésame.

Este cap me lo hizo una amiga, aprovechando que yo estaba en blanco, la muy linda adora el Tokka así que me ayudó. ¡**M**aidijunior, gracias! :333

Te debo una, así que… Ahora publico el 2 cap de ghostgirl y un oneshot Taang! ;)

Pero antes, gracias también a ¡**N**efertari **Q**ueen! por leer este rarito ABC(?)

Ahora, ¡disfruten esta obra de arte! Ya saben, pero cantando…~ ;)

* * *

_**Letra: B**_

_**Canción: Bésame**_

_**Artista: Camila **_

_Bésame... a destiempo sin quedar y en silencio  
bésame frena el tiempo haz... que sea lo que siento  
_

_Bésame como si el mundo se acabara después  
bésame y besos a beso por el cielo al revés  
bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón  
bésame..._

_Siénteme en el viento_  
_mientras yo_  
_muero lento_  
_bésame sin motivo_  
_y esta vez siempre contigo_

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_  
_bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_  
_bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón_  
_bésame..._

_bésame como si el mundo se acabara después_  
_bésame y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés_  
_bésame sin razón porque quiere el corazón_  
_bésame..._

_bésame así sin compasión_  
_quédame en mi sin condición_  
_dame tan solo un motivo_  
_y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)_  
_y me quedo yo (y me quedo yo)._

Ahí estaban. Toph y Sokka, sentados aparte del grupo, en aquella noche que los cubría con su manto negro, iluminada por el gran lucero blanco que señoreaba sobre él, acompañado por otros puntitos brillantes.

—Sabes… Aún la extraño mucho—dijo el ojiazul, aún observando la luna.

— ¿A quién? —le preguntó la ojiblanca.

—A Yue—el chico suspiró—ella fue mi primer amor, y a ese nunca se le olvida.

En ese instante Sokka se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Una estrella fugaz. Dicen que cuando pasan y pides un deseo se te cumple.

— ¿Y qué deseas Sokka?

El guerrero se quedó pensando, tocó con su mano el suave manto verde que tenían bajo sus pies… L a hierba, mojada un poco por el rocío.

—Quisiera tener otra oportunidad de sentir lo mismo que sentí por ella.

Hubo un silencio inquietante, aunque no incómodo, allí, los dos, tan cerca el uno del otro. Toph no dijo nada, ni se mutó por lo que dijo el chico, tan solo se acercó y puso su cara a sólo unos milímetros de la del chico, para luego cortar la distancia con un beso, uno muy tierno. Y allí lo besó. Lo besó a destiempo, en medio del profundo silencio. Ese beso frenó el tiempo, y cumplió el deseo de Sokka. Ahora el sentía lo mismo que había sentido por Yue, pero esta vez dirigido hacia Toph. La chica que lo había besado sin razón, sólo porque se lo había dictado su corazón. Sin motivo.

Se separaron sin mediar palabra y Sokka sintió la brisa, la suave y dulce brisa, golpear contra su cara y le devolvió el beso a la chica, solo que esta vez lo hizo sin compasión, dejando a la niña sin aire. La besó como si el beso fuera el último de su vida, como si se acabara el mundo después.

Eso le dio un motivo a la niña para decir:

—Contigo, me quedo yo.

_11 años después…_

La pequeña de 5 años, Lin, corría de un lado para otro sonriente mientras su madre la perseguía. Pero algo la atrapó.

— ¡Papá! —Dijo la niña riéndose— ¡Mamá me va a atrapar!

Sokka se rió y le hizo cosquillas a la niña en la panza.

— ¡Primero te como yo! — ambos se echaron a reír.

Entonces llegó Toph.

— ¡Y eso que no has visto al monstruo de las cosquillas! —dijo, medio en risas.

Todos se abrazaron, era una familia feliz, una familia que había comenzado por un beso…

* * *

_Ay dios, ¿verdad que está hermoso? ¡Me morí de lo bello!(?)_

_Gracias de nuevo, Maidijunior, por esta belleza de drabble. Ahora, ahí te va un Taang! (mi primer Taang) ;)_

_Se despiden(?):_

_Nie~ y Maidijunior_

_;)_


	3. C: Caja Musical (HSUSMEUCR)

_**El ABC Tokka**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, ni las canciones. Eso es propiedad del Copyright. La historia sí es mía :333

**Summary: **Mi madre murió, Yue también. Suki me dejó y el Señor del Karma me odiaba. Pero el amor de Toph me enseñó que Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto. Letra C: Caja Musical (HSUSMEUCR)

Gracias por esperar, enserio. Lo tenía en pausa debido a mi poca inspiración, pero volví, y ¡no me iré!(?)

Amo a Porta*-* y respeto los gustos de los demás, pero sé que algunos escuchan a Porta y el dice muchas palabrotas, pero eso es lo que hace que a todos(?) les guste, el se expresa de una forma que nos hace sentir iguales: sufrimos, nos alegramos, y Porta es como un diario, sus canciones son sentimientos perfectamente expresados.

Este es otro POV Sokka. Aquí el nos expresará lo que siente con respecto a la mala suerte que ha tenido en su vida: La muerte de su madre, la muerte de Yue… y verán porqué es Tokka :P espero les guste ;)

**¡Recomendación!: **Si quieren (no los obligo) escuchen la canción mientras leen.

Gracias a **k**atitabender, por alentarme a seguir este fic ;) ¡dedicado a ti, linda!

* * *

_**Letra: C**_

_**Canción: Caja Musical (Hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto)**_

_**Artista: Porta**_

_Hay cosas que se pierden y no encuentras un por qué,  
hay obstáculos (hay obstáculos) que pueden hacerte caer,  
hay momentos en que te entran ganas de abandonar todo,  
hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto._

Mi vida, es una porquería.

¿Por qué? Les diré.

Primero: mi madre, _mi madre…_ muere. Los malnacidos seres sin corazón de La Nación del Fuego me la arrebatan, como si yo no necesitara _el calor de una madre_.

Quedé abatido, destrozado, agobiado y triste. Me habían quitado a mi madre, una de las personas que amé, y que nunca pude olvidar. Y mi hermanita pequeña, _pe-que-ña_, Katara, quedó peor.

Ya no había esperanza, no había. Nunca y jamás. Lo peor era que el Avatar, el cual nos _debía_ de traer paz, armonía y _felicidad_; desapareció, sí, se esfumó como una nube de polvo y como un bloque de hielo, _derritiéndose_. Mi infancia, (_bella_, _bella infancia_) fue destruida por causa de la desaparición del Avatar. Haciendo no sólo que lo odiara por abandonar a los que lo necesitaban (como a mi familia, por ejemplo), sino a toda esperanza, rota y destrozada. Violentamente, destrozaron mi esperanza. La tomaron, arrugaron, rompieron y quemaron como a una bola de papel. Oh sí. _Bella_, _bella infancia_.

_Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo ¡No te mientas!  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta._

Segundo: _Mi primer amor_… el amor que al ver la luna, lloro sin pensar. Yue, mi hermosa princesa de la luna, se fue, dejándome _otra vez_ solo, sin amor. ¡Maldición! Fue mi primer amor, un primer amor que _era _correspondido, pero que ¡Gracias, Zhao! Se fue, ¡se fue! Así, sin más. Era hermosa… su pelo blanco resaltaba perfectamente sus dulces facciones; sus labios rosados y sonrientes, sus manos (aunque cubiertas por guantes) suaves y delicadas, su sabor… Espíritus, con ella me di mi primer beso, ¡Mi primer beso! ¡Espíritus! ¿Por qué me odia tanto el Señor Karma? ¡¿Por qué?!

Oh sí, bello Karma, la Luna me la arrebató. ¿Quieren saber qué fue lo que me desgarró mi débil y pequeño órgano llamado corazón? Su despedida. Sí señor; su despedida. No culpo a la Luna por necesitarla y unirla a ella; tampoco culpo a su pueblo, por darle amor y hacer que ella lo corresponda, pero culpo al maldito de Zhao. ¡Él causó que se fuera! Si tan solo… ese ser abominable y despreciable no hubiera querido matar el universo… Yue _estuviera_ a mi lado. Sí, a mi lado. Conmigo, a mi lado. Tuviéramos una familia (en el futuro), su pueblo no lloraría su pérdida, su padre no se odiaría y mi vida no fuera la porquería más grande que un elefante-mamut pudiera pisar de lo insignificante que es.

_Pese a todo hay que avanzar en este lado del cristal,  
en el cual estaría solo alejado de todo el mal,  
todos (todos), todos tenemos una historia que contar  
y también un cuento casi perfecto pero con final,  
buscas evadirte con tus vicios,  
yo tengo sueños, pesadillas en las que me asfixio._

¡Se me olvidaba! ¿Quieren saber… qué hizo que estuviera a punto (si no fuera por mi hermana) de matarme? Suki. La hermosa y valiente guerrera Kyoshi que cautivó mi corazón. Aunque la conocí antes que a Yue, me hizo un tatuaje (no literalmente) en el alma, que al sentirlo palpitar fuertemente junto con mi corazón, animó mi vida y me hizo sonreír… _una vez más_.

Fuerte, valiente, hermosa y simpática que logró que mi muerto corazón siguiera palpitando. Su belleza no se escondía con el uniforme que tenía ni con su fuerza; es más, se destacaba, al hacerla una chica que dejaba en claro… que las mujeres también son guerreras. Esa sonrisa hizo que la admirara, por su fortaleza y su valentía; ella _también había sufrido_, ella _tampoco podía manejar un elemento_, y ella _tenía_ algo que yo no… valentía. Oh sí, valentía. Con solo el amor que sentía por su pueblo, y la fuerza de su grupo de guerreras, lograba acabar con cualquier enemigo.

¿Era tan obvio? Me había enamorado, por segunda vez. Me golpee mentalmente por descubrirlo, pero qué más daba, ella _era_ mi presente, y estaba seguro de que Yue estaría orgullosa de mí; por estar con alguien que _me amaba_, que _nada_ nos _separaba _y que yo, estaba _feliz_.

Ay… pero qué mal… ¿no?

No. El Señor del Karma volvió a atacar. Y en cuanto terminó la guerra, _ella se fue_, _como Yue_.

No se crean, no murió. Ella sigue viva, _vivita y coleando_. Pero ya que el Señor del Karma me odia (señoras y señores, ¿se van dando cuenta de eso?), me la quitó. Y no, no fue Ozai el culpable, tampoco Azula… fue… _la necesidad_.

¡Oh sí! ¡Si, si y si! ¡Mi maldita necesidad de amor fue la culpable! ¿Qué tal eso? ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo? ¿Abierto? ¡Créanlo!

Mi necesidad por un amor correspondido logró (no sé cómo, pero lo hizo) que ella se fuera. ¿No les hable sobre un tal Haru que salvamos de la Nación del Fuego? No importa, no les hablaré de él. Pero sí diré que se enamoró de ella, y ya que él _era_ mi amigo, _nunca_ me lo dijo. Pero claro, Suki no pudo evitar _mirarlo_, y _sonreírle_. Señoras y señores, eso hizo que mi vida no solo fuera porquería; hizo que se convirtiera en _mierda_.

Se enamoraron, y terminaron casándose. ¿Cómo quedé yo? _Solo_, abandonado y _solo_. Después de que peleamos (ella y yo), casi le alzara la mano (jamás lo hice) y ella me diera una cachetada al creer que yo le pegaría, se fue. Tomó sus cosas (vivíamos juntos) y se largó. Así como así. _Sin más_.

Resultado: El Señor del Karma, el mundo, los Espíritus y todo ser vivo… _me odia_.

De ahí supe que mi vida era _mierda_, que se pisaba y pisaba y ¡volvía a pisar! ¡Espíritus! ¡Si tan solo no amara a mi hermanita, me hubiera suicidado! Lo único bueno es que mi esperanza por un Avatar volvió al conocer a mi _cuñado_ (como lo vieron, _cu-ña-do_), Aang; el revivió el re-muerto corazón de mi hermana, enamorándola y correspondiendo a su _bello amor_. Pero no debo, romper ese _bello amor_, del cual ellos jamás podrán salir… lo cual me entristece.

¿Qué hice para merecer esto? ¿Qué? Dime, _mamá_, ¿qué hice para que El Señor del Karma me odiara? ¡Dime!

Pero amo a mi madre, lo admito. Sigo amándola, a ella, a Yue y a Suki. (a la ultima, no, en realidad).

_Desde aquel día, busco tus besos en fantasía,  
diría que la pena fluye en esta melodía,  
junto a mi voz, sin ganas, muerta por soledad,  
aún recuerdo aquel adiós, aquel adiós con frialdad._

Y creo que es gracias a ella, que mi vida ya no pisaron tanto…

Una niña pequeña entró a mi vida. Ese monstruo sarcástico, pequeño y malévolo, _revivió mi corazón_.

Su nombre es Toph, Toph Bei Fong. La típica niña mimada de papi y mami ricos. De piel blanca como la Luna (_Yue…_), cabello color carbón (y extremadamente largo), _muy pequeña_… y sonrisa malévola. Si la vez de lejos, crees que es una niña indefensa, frágil y _ciega_ que necesita tu ayuda. Oh, ¿los sorprendí? Pues sí; _Toph es ciega_.

Ella no es frágil, no necesita tu ayuda (en algunas ocasiones) y no es indefensa. Muérdete la lengua si quieres ofrecerle tu ayuda, porque te arrepentirás. Es terca; nada amable, fuerza nada común para una niña de 12 años (¿lo volví a sorprender? Bien, porque tiene 12), sarcástica, bruscamente sincera y muy directa. _Enserio_.

Como dije, es ciega. ¡Pero no crean que necesita un guía para caminar todo el tiempo! Mediante su tierra-control (después les hablo sobre su asombroso control), puede usar las vibraciones de la tierra como si pudiera ver, para detectar a las personas, objetos y movimientos. Camina normalmente, en lugares hechos de metal, tierra y arena (antes no), y te sorprenderías más, porque el lugares de cero-tierra, necesita un guía para caminar.

Yo soy su guía.

_Su guía_.

Orgullosamente, lo soy. Oh sí, ¡me encanta serlo! (adoro que me necesiten).

Como decía, no te sorprendas, porque aún es ciega (hasta a mi me duele decirlo). No ve colores, no ve caras, ni objetos. Pero sí sus vibraciones interiores (yo no sabía que existían), detectando embarazos (wow, ¿no?), sentimientos, órganos vitales y movimientos. Y para rematar; ¡Es la mejor maestra tierra nunca antes vista! ¡Nunca!

Ella es capaz de derrotar a toda La Nación del Fuego, Tribu Aguas y todo El Reino Tierra. _Hablo enserio_. Con solo un sencillo movimiento, tu quijada se cae al ver a sus oponentes en el suelo. ¡Derrotó de un solo movimiento a la Piedra! Sinceramente, es la mejor maestra tierra de todos los tiempos.

Y sinceramente, caí _otra vez_ en la red del amor. Me di cuenta de eso cuando le regalé el brazalete que _nunca_ se quita. Oh sí, Señor del Karma; me enamoré de sus ojos, esos ojos que parecen dos lunas, esas dos lunas que me recuerdan… que Yue _jamás me abandonó_. Y me alegra haberme enamorado de ella, porque sé que me corresponde, y ahora, mi vida ya _no_ es una porquería ni una _mierda_ que pisar.

Mi vida _era_ una porquería.

_Era_.

Tiempo _pasado_.

Tiempo del _ayer_.

En este mismo momento, era Toph la cual me sacaba mil sonrisas sin yo saberlo. Esa niña la cual era mi mejor amiga, y ahora, _es mi novia_.

Y apuesto; que mi madre y Yue, están muy felices.

¿Cómo te quedó el ojo, Señor del Karma?

—Ey, _Ronquidos_—me llama Toph, caminando hacia mí con su pelo color carbón, suelto y ondeando en el viento. Yo sonrío y me volteo, a verla.

—¿Qué hay, _Monstruo_?—le digo, a ella casi no le gusta que la llame así, pero me da igual. Toph me golpea suavemente en el hombro, haciendo que me lo frote delicadamente—¡Ey! ¡No se vale!—.

Ella ríe. Oh, ¿se me olvidó decirles que su risa es hermosa y contagiosa? Perfecto.

—_La Reina del Azúcar_ te busca…—me daba risa el apodo que le dio a Katara. Oh, ¿ya les dije que mi hermanita se casó con el Avatar? Genial.

—Te salió una rima—le dije, fingiendo seriedad. Pffff, ella sabe si alguien miente… Ouh, ¿tampoco lo mencioné? Mejor.

—¿A quién le importa eso?—dice, indiferente.

La tomo de la barbilla.—A mí… y a ti—le beso la nariz.

Ella vuelve a reír.

—¿Porqué a mi?—.

—Porque… tú lo dijiste—antes de que dijera otra cosa, le puse un dedo en los labios—Y deja de reprocharme, que Katara me está buscando, porque sabe que estás conmigo…—.

—Ni que estar contigo estuviera prohibido—dice. Yo me río.

—Yo creo que sí…—le tapo la boca para continuar, ella es muy hablachenta—Porque creo… que eres prohibida para todos… hasta sagrada… te protegen para que los demás no ensucien tu belleza…—yo soy exageradamente romántico… ¿qué puedo decir? Yo sé que a ella le gusta, que diga 'Oogie' o 'Cursi' es otra cosa.

Toph se sonroja violentamente, luego baja la cabeza haciendo que su flequillo tape su carita roja.

—¿Dije algo malo?—sin darme cuenta, ella ya me había tomado de la camisa, acercándome a ella.

¡Y aparece su risa malévola! Oigan, ella enamora.

—Si soy tan sagrada, ¿porqué tú… un simple y sucio campesino, está conmigo?—pregunta, enfatizando 'simple y sucio'.

—Dicen, que el amor es ciego—ella ríe y me besa.

Desde ese entonces, mi vida ya no es tan mala.

Ya no soy amenazado por El Señor del Karma.

Porque me di cuenta de que él me separó de Suki para que esté con Toph. ¿No les mencioné que la conocí después que Yue? Bien, aunque fue cruel separarme de Yue y Suki, lo hizo para que encontrara algo que me hiciera sentir cómodo. Muy, muy cómodo.

Una mejor amiga.

Ahora, mi vida ya no es una porquería, ni una mierda para pisar.

Es que… todo este sufrimiento me había enseñado, que _hay siempre un sentimiento muerto en un corazón roto_.

Y que si no buscas algo bueno en tu vida, _no verás si despiertas de esa pesadilla_.

_Hay un sentimiento muerto en mi órgano vital,  
mi corazón muerto recluso en una caja musical,  
olvidar es engañarse a uno mismo ¡No te mientas!  
tengo la esperanza de ver si mi corazón despierta. _

_A ver si despierta... _

_A ver si despierta..._

* * *

…

_¿Les gustó? ¿Descargaron la canción? Como dije, respeto sus gustos, solo quería saber si nuestro 'Diario Porta' los motivó a descargarla xD_

_Como verán, quise emplear aquí sobre la vida de Sokka, así como hizo **N**efertari **Q**ueen en algunos de los capítulos de su ABC (en el cual está muy adelantada, y yo, sin pensarlo, le estoy haciendo publicidad xD). Sokka sufrió por mucho; la pérdida de su madre, la de Yue… y ya que no perdió a Suki (lástima…), quise ambientar que si la perdía, allí estaba Toph. Yeiiiiii, ¿ya saben por qué puse la canción? ¡Es perfecta! ¿No creen? xD_

_Gracias nuevamente a **k**atitabender por alentarme a continuar este fic, y a **N**efertari **Q**ueen, por adelantar su fic y darme ideas. Perdón si crees que te copié, pero Sokka merece un poco de protagonismo ;D_

_Oh, y tengo un mensaje para Nefi: ¡Cada vez que te veo conectada, por culpa de mi insomnio no puedo hablarte! Jejejeje… yo y mi locura para no dormir ;D_

_Para este domingo o lunes, verán otro cap de Ghost Girl, ¿yeiiii? ¡Yeiii!_

_Sin más, y con los ojos adormilados…_

_Nie~_


	4. D: Déjame Gritar

_**El ABC Tokka**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, ni las canciones. Eso es propiedad del Copyright. La historia sí es mía :333

**Summary: **Morir, eso era lo que deseaba ahora, y ya que el cuchillo la llamaba, lo haría con gusto. "Te amo, Sokka". Letra D: Déjame Gritar.

Le agradezco demasiado, enserio, demasiado a **k**atitabender por aceptar ser mi cómplice, junto con **M**aidijunior; y meterse a mi reciente abierto club: 'Abajo Suki, Arriba Tokka'. Y les digo, el que se quiera meter, avíseme mediante un PM para crear un foro, ya saben, como el que hizo Nefertari Queen para el mundo de ATLA. De todos modos, el foror lo crearé después de haber escrito estooo!~ *levanta el pulgar animada* xD Tambiñén le agradezco a katita sus fantásticas (y en proceso xD) historias de esta parejita, aparte, de que sus Kataangs son demasiado cutes! *O* Adjkaslfdf.

**Advertencia:** En este cap, Toph está muy depresiva, casi OoC, pero es mi primera historia dramática, y ya que tengo la trama en mi cabeza (Mi heaaaaaad~), no quiero desperdiciarlo. Ya saben, comenten si vomitaron sangre (xD) o si vomitaron arcoíris *-* (xDDD)

**¡Recomendación!:** Si quieren, es su decisión, escuchen la canción mientras leen. Creo que ya han escuchado de Kudai (*-*) ¿no?

No hay POV Toph, solo el normal ;) Aquí ella contará lo que siente después de la _partida_ de Sokka, ya verán. Es un AU, bastante… depresivo… enserio, si vomitan sangre no me culpen, culpen a mi cerebro xD

Oh y, lo que está en cursiva (la letra de la canción no) después de la línea, es el recuerdo. Y les recomiendo también, ver este video que hice con la misma canción: / watch? v = 8EdRH9KH1zY (quítenle los paréntesis y espacios) No tiene que ver con la trama ésta, pero concuerda en algo… creo.

Ahora sí. Disfruten~

* * *

_**Letra: D**_

_**Canción: Déjame Gritar**_

_**Artista: Kudai**_

_Recuerdos que, llevo en la piel  
En noches frías del ayer  
Tu sombra quemó mi fe  
Y no existe aún nada que perder_

_Solo quiero ver la noche pasar_  
_Y en su oscuridad_  
_Y arrancar este infierno (amor…)_  
_Solo quiero en tu mirada acabar_  
_Ser la luz del tiempo_

Ella ya no tenía _nada_.

Nada qué amar, o en qué confiar.

Lo había perdido todo, _totalmente_ todo.

Su padre… su vista…

El _amor_ de su vida.

El único que la amaba… como _era_.

* * *

**…**

_Era una hermosa tarde de verano, se acercaba el otoño y se podía notar con facilidad al ver las hojas de los árboles, coloreadas de café claro, cayendo; como plumas, ligeras y libres al viento._

_Pero el montón de hojas que había caído se disipó con fiereza cuando una moto cruzó la carretera a gran velocidad, dejando las hojas dispersadas y desordenadas._

_Una chica reía, (por un mal chiste) en la moto, mientras el chico delante de ella fingía enojo, haciéndola reír. Estacionó la moto cerca de una banca en el parque, ayudando a bajar a la chica. _

_Sokka Water, un chico alto de 19 años con hermosos ojos azules como el mar, y una hermosa sonrisa, le tendía a la chica de su lado, un hermoso collar verde. Toph Bei Fong, una linda (y pequeña) chica de 16 años, ojos verdes esmeralda y sonrisa burlona, apretaba en sus manos el collar, contenta._

_Eran novios, hace 2 años, y cumplían sus 3 años hoy. Su relación consistía en insultos, bromas pesadas y mucho cariño, (de parte de Sokka) pero también de su amistad. Eran los mejores amigos desde los 14 de Sokka, que su hermanita Katara (exactamente igual a él, solo que maternal, dulce y femenina), de 13, le había presentado a su amiguita, en un intento de animarlo en su aburrida fiesta._

_Sokka, al verla, fue el único que notó su belleza singular, sus ojos verdosos, su cabello largo y negro y su piel pálida, marcando su carita de porcelana. Se presentó ante ella y al conocerla, de inmediato la nombró Monstruo._

_A sus 16, murió por una enfermedad su novia, Yue. La amaba, y no pudo resistir a tirarse en su tumba y llorar. Toph, su mejor amiga, llegó con él y le dio una bofetada, tumbándolo contra el suelo.—¿Te vas a echar a llorar como nenita por una chica? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Ese no es el Sokka fuerte y valiente que yo conocí! Si abrazarás como estúpido su tumba, le estarás dando a conocer que no la podrás olvidar, y eso a ella no le gustará. ¡Levántate como un hombre y mira hacia delante!—._

_Desde ese momento, supo que no valía llorar por un amor perdido, y eso hizo que se fijara más en la fortaleza de Toph, ante los problemas delicados._

_A sus 17, la invitó al cine, confesándole al llegar a su casa, sus sentimientos por ella. Halagándola por su fortaleza, su dulzura y su belleza. Ella, sonrojada, le dijo que sentía lo mismo por él, diciéndole que su amor por él parecía platónico hasta ahora, e infantil._

_Toph lo amaba. Lo amaba de una forma que si le pedían explicarlo; ella entraba en colapso nervioso y huía del lugar, aclarando que no tenía palabras. Claro, ella con su fuerte caparazón, en vez de eso diría que no tenía palabras para expresarlo._

_Y Sokka también la amaba. Veía en ella una belleza singular, una que solo él sabía, que a través de esos ojos verdes, un alma dulce y encantadora producía esa belleza. Amaba como ella veía con él las luchas, jugaba al play station con él, se hacían bromas pesadas (hasta a Katara y Aang, que son novios) y lo besaba. Sokka pensaba, cada vez que se besaban, que ella era única besando; sus labios eran suaves y delineados, y tenían un sabor exquisito. Ellos se amaban, no cabía duda._

_Ahora él le regaló un collar verde pardo, por su aniversario de 3 años. Se lo colocó y la besó, mencionando su tan conocido apodo: Monstruo._

_Se quedaron ahí unos momentos, observando el verano volviéndose otoño mientras hablaban. Hasta que el celular de Sokka sonó, y era Katara. El río y se subió a la moto con Toph, diciéndole que después, comerían helado._

_Arrancó y rápidamente, cruzó la carretera, con precisión y con Toph sujetándose a él por detrás, abrazándolo. Una sonrisa pasó por su cara al escucharlo decir que la quería._

_Mientras escuchaban las respiraciones de cada uno, no notaron que empezaba a caer la lluvia._

_Se escuchó un fuerte trueno y pasó todo muy rápido._

_Sokka, por la calle mojada, no pudo desacelerar lo suficiente para detener la moto, así que al querer girar, la moto resbaló y Sokka tomó a Toph y la abrazó, el cayendo de la moto, en cabeza._

_Aparte del trueno, se escuchó un crujido de huesos y Sokka quedó en el piso, con Toph, sana y salva, encima de él. Ella vio como la sangre bajaba por su frente._

—_¡Sokka! ¿Estás bien?—exclamó ella, tomando a Sokka de la cara._

_El tosió.—Estoy bien, Monstruo. No te preocupes—._

_Sokka tosió más y más, hasta sacando sangre. Toph apretó los labios para no llorar, ella ya sabía lo que venía ahora… él… se iría._

—_¡NO!—gritó—¡Sokka! ¡Espera! Por favor… no te vayas, no me dejes sola… Por favor… ¡Por favor, maldita sea! ¡No!—lloró. Sokka le acarició la carita húmeda._

—_No llores… no te dejaré… te lo prometo… solo me duele la cabeza… estaré bien…—y aquí venían las palabras que Toph odiaba, desde que su padre murió—…en tu corazón…—._

—_¡NO! ¡Espera! ¡Todavía puedes salvarte! Llamaré a una ambu...—Sokka le puso un dedo en la boca, callándola._

—_Ya es muy tarde, linda. Recuerda que siempre te amé, siempre. Ahora te cuidaré con Yue, y así estarás mejor para un hombre que te ame—dijo Sokka, sonriendo._

_Toph empezó a llorar.—No te vayas… yo no amo a más nadie… Solo a ti… por favor, Sokka… no me dejes… por favor…—sollozó—Soy una mierda sin ti…—._

_Sokka le hizo una señal para que se acercara, ella lo hizo y él le dio un beso corto en los labios, en modo de despedida. Toph apretó los labios._

—_Te amo, Monstruo—sonrió—No me olvides, ¿de acuerdo? Siempre estaré contigo…—._

—_No… no… ¡NO!—Sokka ya había cerrado los ojos, haciendo que Toph lo zarandee. Se había ido. _

—_Sokka… ¿por qué…?—lloró—Hoy era nuestro… aniversario…—a los pocos minutos, la ambulancia llegó y se llevó a Sokka, pero Toph se negaba._

_Katara y Aang llegaron, seguido de Hakoda (el padre de Katara y Sokka) y la abuela Gran-Gran. Katara abrazó a Toph, la cual seguía gritando y llorando._

_Antes de que les dijeran el diagnostico de Sokka, Toph se abalanzó a él, llorando. Unos hombres la sujetaron y se la entregaron a Hakoda. Él solo la abrazó. _

_Toph abrió los ojos de golpe._

_Su cabeza._

_Le acaban de decir que Sokka se rompió la cabeza en dos, al caerse de la moto._

_Una fractura con pérdida asombrosa de sangre._

_Katara se abrazó a Aang, llorando. Éste, a pesar de todo, lloró. Sokka era su amigo._

_Pero Toph seguía shockeada. No se movía y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en el piso._

_Recordó que minutos antes, Sokka dijo que le dolía la cabeza._

_Maldición._

_¡Se había fracturado el maldito cráneo! ¡Y ella… viva! ¡Vivita y coleando!_

_Toph rechinó sus dientes… sin tan solo… ella hubiera muerto… no estaría Sokka…_

_Tragó duro. …muerto…_

_Salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, sin percatarse en unos hombres que cargaban un vidrio gigante justo delante de ella. Katara gritó su nombre, pero ella ya había escuchado bastante._

_Toph atravesó el vidrio. Éste incrustándose en todo su cuerpo, y ya que ella tenía los ojos abiertos… pedazos de vidrio se incrustaron en sus ojos, los cerró fuertemente. Pero eso solo hizo que lo arruinara todo._

_La llevaron a cirugía y le sacaron todos los vidrios, diminutos y grandes. Pero el de los ojos… aunque se los sacaron… la cosa tampoco acabó bien._

_Se quedó ciega._

_Ci-e-ga._

_Sus preciosos ojos verde esmeralda perdieron su brillo, color y función. Se tornaron blancos, pero sin brillo ni vida._

_Desde ese entonces, Toph no volvió a ser la misma._

* * *

**…**

_Recuerdos… mil sueños  
Que se apagaron con el sol  
Sin nadie… sin nada  
Que me ilumine el corazón._

Toph se encontraba en su cuarto, ahora su santuario. Cada rincón estaba plasmado de angustia y dolor, sin mencionar el mismo dolor que sufrió ella hace un _año_.

_Ese maldito año_.

El condenado año en el cual le dieron las ganas al diablo de matar a su novio. Provocando lluvia, que Sokka no controlara la moto, y que se fracturara su bendito cráneo. Arrastrándolo a la muerte.

El mismo año en el cual ella perdió su adorada vista, por culpa de ese maldito vidrio. Ahora, vivía condenada a no ver _nada_, quedándose así para _siempre_.

Como odiaba esa palabra.

Toph tenía ya 17 años, en los cuales, no quiso fiesta. Porque si no, la hacían por compasión.

No quiso regalos. De compasión

No quiso ni un solo abrazo. Con compasión.

No quería a nadie. Solo le darían _compasión_.

Como odiaba también esa maldita palabra.

El día del funeral, ella había llorado como una magdalena; parada, apretando los puños, _con Katara como guía_ y los ojos botando lágrimas. Todos la abrazaron, y aunque no se viera, lo hacían por lástima, compasión y pura ignorancia.

Creían que ella se sentía perdida sin él. Por una parte. Pero estaban equivocados.

Ella podía, ahora, vivir sin él. Lo malo era que eso… es muy difícil.

Hasta ahora, ella se queda encerrada en su cuarto, sin comer, dormir o siquiera emitir palabras. Solo gritaba, lloraba, pataleaba y rompía todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Antes hacía eso desde la muerte de él, pero ahora, solo se quedaba sentada o acostada en su cama, como paralizada y sin querer hablar.

Katara, su ahora _guía_ (como detestaba esa condenada palabra) y hermana (se fortalecieron sus lazos al morir él) llegó a la puerta del cuarto de Toph y tocó tres veces, ansiosa de escuchar un 'pase' o 'vete, Katara'. Porque ella nunca decía nada, Katara debía (y tenía) que entrar a la fuerza. Y tanto ella como Toph odiaban eso.

No escuchó nada y se entristeció, apretó con fuerza la bandeja de comida y entró.

Vio a Toph sentada en su cama, mirando a un punto inexistente para ella. Sus labios estaban secos, su piel estaba más pálida, estaba muy flaca y sus ojos perdían constantemente su brillo; hasta su cabello perdió su color, volviéndose casi grisáceo.

Katara se acercó a ella, y forzó una sonrisa. Sus sonrisas también perdieron valor, como las que Toph ponía con su hermano todo el tiempo.

Suspiró. Él era el único que le sacaba mil sonrisas a ella y a Katara. Cómo lo extrañaba.

—Ey, Toph—la aludida no respondió—Traje pizza, tu favorita. ¿Te apetece? Está rica, además, estás muy flaca—le dijo en tono de broma, pero Toph ni se movió.

Toph ya no comía, es como si estuviera anoréxica. No comía ni bebía, y cada vez que Katara le daba la comida en la boca, Toph la escupía y la tiraba, reaccionando con violencia.

Katara tragó grueso.—_Si tan solo… mi hermano estuviera aquí…_—pensó, con tristeza.

—Vamos Toph, hazlo por mí… por ti. Estás muy desnutrida, te enfermarás y podrías…—.

—Morir—.

Katara soltó la bandeja, dejándola caer al piso. Había emitido una palabra ¡Había hablado! ¡Y con ella! Una palabra fea, y muy fuerte para ellas. Pero había hablado… y notó que su voz estaba muy seca y ronca, como si la sed o el dolor le quitaran las cuerdas vocales.

—Toph, no digas eso…—.

—Eso es lo que más deseo ahora, Katara—.

Aunque Katara se emocionó por escuchar su nombre, se entristeció después al escuchar el deseo de Toph_.—¿Morir? Pero… ¿y no le importo yo? ¿Su madre? ¿La vida que tiene por delante? No… de seguro que no. Sokka fue todo para ella, de seguro no le importamos ni un comino_—.

—Toph, te pido no digas eso. ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!—dijo, tratando de no llorar—Sé que extrañas a Sokka, pero no debes desear eso…—.

—Di lo que quieras, pero ahora, moriré con gusto—dijo, apretando con impotencia las sábanas de su cama.

Katara bajó la cabeza, y le besó dulcemente la mejilla. Notó la resequedad de su piel, y le acarició esa mejilla.

—Solo quédate conmigo más tiempo… solo eso te pido… estoy muy sola… mi papá ha estado muy distante y mi abuela murió hace 7 meses… aparte de Aang, eres lo único que tengo…—dijo, recordando como Aang se quedó con ella en el funeral de su abuela, como él se quedaba a dormir con ella cuando su padre no estaba, y como la consolaba, cada vez que ella venía de ver a Toph.

Toph ni se inmutó.

—Bueno, te quiero mucho… ¿lo sabes, cierto? Recuérdalo… por favor…—le acarició el pelo reseco y se retiró, corriendo, hacia su cuarto.

Toph soltó una lágrima, y emitió su penúltima palabra, la que sería oficial: —Perdóname, Katara. También te quiero… y mucho—.

* * *

Katara, al llegar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta de golpe y se lanzó a su cama, llorando.

¿Por qué Toph no entendía que ella estaba, igual que ella, destrozada?

Sokka era su hermano, su sangre, ¡su compañero desde siempre! ¿Por qué simplemente… no lo entendía?

* * *

Aang se levantó de golpe del sofá, al escuchar el sonido de una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Se dirigió al cuarto de su novia, no antes de pasar por el cuarto en donde Toph vivía desde la _partida_ de Sokka. Suspiró, puso una mano en la puerta, pensando en su mejor amigo y en Toph, para ir a ver a Katara.

Tocó tres veces su puerta, y al escuchar un llanto, abrió lo puerta de golpe y abrazó a Katara.

Él también sufría, y bastante.

—Shhhhh… tranquila… aquí estoy… no temas… aquí estoy…—Aang la consolaba todo el tiempo, abrazándola, besándola y cantándole para que se anime.

Aang era un chico dulce, calmado, pacifista y atractivo, mejor amigo de la infancia de Toph y cuñado de Sokka. Amaba a Katara con todo su ser y si ella sufría, el también. Alto, blanco, ojos grises y calvo, con una sonrisa que a Toph y a Katara siempre las hacía sonreír. Ahora eso ya no funciona.

Katara estaba cada vez más triste. Perdía más y más a su mejor amiga, y él sentía lo mismo. Quería mucho a Toph, lo admitía. Pero ver así a Katara le rompía el corazón.

Cada día, trataba de hablar con Toph, pero las palabras quedaban suspendidas en el aire, como si a ella no le importara en lo más mínimo su existencia. Una parte de él creía que eso era cierto, pero la otra parte decía: _Está depresiva, entiéndela. _Aang lloraba constantemente con Katara, por ella, por Toph y por su mejor amigo. Rezaba también, deseándole una buena vida a Sokka, para que descanse en paz.

Pero Toph estaba cayendo, muy rápidamente.

Y eso, ni él ni Katara podían evitarlo.

* * *

_Morir._

A Toph le causaba gracia y tristeza esa palabra.

A veces lloraba por esa palabra, a veces reía y se burlaba de su mortalidad por esa palabra.

Pero nunca había deseado que esa palabra le pegara un tiro, literalmente.

Toph se levantó de su cama, buscó su vara de guía (le causaba diarrea esa cosa) y con ella buscó la puerta, abrió y salió, creyendo que la próxima cosa que haría sería la única razón para salir de su cuarto.

Se dirigió a la cocina, tratando de que su vara no hiciera mucho ruido. Pero antes, por precaución, se dirigió al cuarto de Katara. Llegó y apretando los labios, susurró un 'Perdóname' y buscó la perilla, para cerrarla con la copia de las llaves que Katara le había dado por seguridad. Regresó a la cocina después de eso, mordiéndose los labios deseando que todo pasara rápido.

* * *

Katara y Aang escucharon el sonido de la perilla cerrarse, se miraron y corrieron a tratar de abrirla, gritando el nombre de su amiga. De pronto Katara recordó la copia de llaves que le había dado a Toph. Miró a Aang y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Debemos detenerla—.

Después de eso, trataron de abrir la puerta con todo lo que encontraron, temerosos de que Toph no cometiera una estupidez.

* * *

Toph olió la comida que Katara dejó afuera por si acaso ella salía. Desprendía un olor delicioso y Toph quiso comer, pero pensó que sería estúpido y se sentiría desesperada, así que ni la tocó.

Con sus manos fue buscando lentamente su objetivo, tocando y estudiando cada objeto que antes había visto y en su mente lo guardaba. Cuando recordaba uno de ellos al tocarlo, no se sentía tan ciega.

Se detuvo al encontrar lo que deseaba.

Tragó saliva.

_Morir._

Eso era lo que deseaba ahora, y ya que el cuchillo la llamaba, lo haría con gusto. Apretó con fuerza el mango y soltando su vara, lo tomó con las dos manos, sacándolo de su lugar. Lo toqueteó minuciosamente, inspeccionándolo. Luego lo tomó en una mano, apretándolo fuertemente, para que con uno de sus dedos libres, tocara las venas de su otra mano, ubicadas en su muñeca. Suspiró al escuchar los gritos de Katara y Aang, pidiéndole que no haga nada.

—_Es inútil_—pensó.

Apretó otra vez el mango del cuchillo, suspiró y lo dirigió a sus venas, lista para que con una cortadita, volviera a ver a Sokka.

Suspiró: —Te amo, Sokka—.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

* * *

Katara encontró, después de gritar, un sujetador de pelo pequeño. Lo miró como si se le fuese la vida en ello y lo tomó, con delicadeza.

Aang la miró y luego le dedicó otra mirada, que decía: _Hazlo._

Ella modificó el estilo del sujetador y lo metió en la comisura de la puerta, buscando abrirla. Logró su cometido y con un fuerte grito, deseó que su amiga siquiera viviendo.

—¡Toph, no!—.

* * *

Suficiente castigo para Toph.

Katara llegó a tiempo para quitarle el cuchillo. Lo tiró al piso y abrazó a Toph, susurrándole palabras de cariño y acariciándole la cabeza. Aang llegó agitado y tiró el cuchillo por la ventana, aliviado de que su amiga estuviera bien.

Toph lloró, se abrazó a Katara y lloró. Ésta le besó mil veces la mejilla, para acariciársela.

—Nunca vuelvas a desear eso. Ni lo pienses, ¿de acuerdo? Estás mejor con nosotros, sólo imagina que Sokka estaría muy feliz si te viera viva—le dijo Katara, revisándola con delicadeza. Toph se sorbió la nariz.

—P-Perdón, yo… estaba mal… ¿cierto? Pero es que… ¡Lo amo, Katara! ¡No lo puedo evitar! Lo recuerdo con cada cosa, palabra y hasta con el viento escucho su voz… Él está matándome… ¡me mata!*—sollozó Toph, metiendo la cara en el pecho de Katara, sujetando con fuerza su ropa. Katara le acarició la cabeza.

—Tranquila… también lo extraño… el dolor no me deja siquiera pensar…—dijo Katara, pensando en Sokka.

—¿Por qué, Katara? ¿Por qué el mundo me odia tanto como para separarme de él? ¡Primero mi padre, ahora Sokka!—inquirió Toph—No puedo seguir así… tenía que estar con él… perdóname si mi decisión te hizo daño. Pero él fue el único que me quiso como era… ahora… mírame. Soy ciega y sé que estoy horrible—.

Katara sonrió.

—Aang y yo te queremos como eres… no lo dudes—le besó la coronilla a Toph—Además, pienso que Sokka se fue para protegerte de una forma más dulce… desde tu corazón—señaló el corazón de Toph, con una sonrisa. Toph se sorbió la nariz, sonriendo.

Claro, ahora ya entendía.

Sokka le había dicho eso porque se seguro tenía la premonición de que algo le sucedería, pero no le quiso haber dicho por temor. Con razón en ese momento, antes de morir, estaba tan seguro.

La cuidaría desde su corazón… desde el lugar en donde siempre estuvo y siempre estará.

En su corazón.

Y Toph sabía que nunca lo podría olvidar, aunque le duela querer hacerlo.

* * *

Sokka suspiró al verla tan sonriente, llena de vida y saludable. Se llevó una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón y sonrió.

_Siempre estaré contigo… Te amo, Monstruo. _

_Déjame gritar (No hay vuelta atrás)__  
__La vida matar (Que importa ya)__  
__Voy a comenzar (Quiero gritar)__  
__Llegar hasta el final_

_Déjame volar (Sin regresar)__  
__No voy a llorar (Solo gritar)__  
__Ir a comenzar (Puedo cantar)__  
__Ir hasta el final__  
__Que nada ya nos pueda alcanzar_.

* * *

**…**

***: **_Extracto de la película 'Luna Nueva' de la saga Crepúsculo (eh, **k**atita, ya debes saber cual escena es, ¿cierto? xD). Ahí, para los que no vieron la peli, Bella (la protagonista) también sufre un momento de amargura cuando su novio Edward la deja. En ese momento se lo estaba diciendo a su mejor amigo Jacob. Me encanta la saga, ya quiero que salga Amanecer, parte 2 *-* (les recomiendo leer los libros y ver las pelis, ¡es muy buena! *-*)_

_Bueno, me tardé tanto escribiendo porque la tristeza me carcomía. Es lo más dramático que nunca escribí, y espero, haya valido la pena el esfuerzo, las lágrimas y el sufrimiento de Toph. :'C_

_Ok, lloré enserio con esto, y no creo volver a hacer otro cap dramático. Simplemente me pasé, ¡me pasé! Y si lo repito es porque soy masoquista._

_Como verán, tiene un pequeño trocito kataang. Lo puse para **k**atitabender y **N**efertari **Q**ueen, espero les haya gustado :3_

_Perdónenme si se sorprendieron y lloraron mucho con la partida de Sokka, pero descuiden, ¡no habrá más muerte aquí! Repito, si hay más muerte, es porque soy masoquista._

_Momento de risa para calmar lágrimas: Si se porta mal dale con el látigo, si se porta mal dale con el látigo, si se vuelve a portar mal, ya entonces es porque es masoquista~ xD (Extracto de un capítulo de Hola, Soy Germán) Aakjlaks, lo amo*-*_

_Buaaano, las leo después, y, el próximo cap de Ghost Girl se publicará pronto ;)_

_Sin más que decir… *llora y exprime su pañuelito lleno de lágrimas*_

_Nie~_

_P.D: ¡Únanse al club para detener a Suki! ¡Abajo Suki, Arriba Tokka! xD_


	5. E: Enséñame

_**El ABC Tokka**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **ATLA no me pertenece, ni las canciones. Eso es propiedad del Copyright. La historia sí es mía :333

Bueno, otro cap de mi ABC, y es de una canción de RBD, me encanta *-*

Aquí, tendrá el POV de Toph, y se centrará en cuando ella ya tiene su trabajo de Jefa de Policía en Ciudad República, tiene a Lin (5… 6 añitos :3) y es amante de Sokka, el Consejal.

¡Oooooohhhhh sí! Todos pensamos que es su amante, ¿cierto? Porque yo creo eso. Así que Toph contará como se siente siendo su amante, y sintiéndose confundida al creer que el no siente amor por ella. Ya que estoy utilizando el término 'amante' no pondré muchas menciones sobre lo que hacen los adultos, pero si pondré como se siente Toph: feliz… enamorada… ilusionada, cosas así. Yo no escribo cosas adulteras xD

Ok, ya saben, nada de AU y nada de adolescentes. ¡Esto es entre Toph y Sokka adultos! Solo imagínenselos. Y una advertencia: Este cap, estará un poquito cursi al final… Jajaja x3 (no soy buena en lo cursi :P)

¡Al fin otro nuevo cap! Pero calmadosssss, que mi gripe ataca como si fuera el batallón de Sparta (¡THIS SPARTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A!(?)) xD

**¡Reeecomendacióoon!: **La canción es hermosa, si desean, escúchenla mientras leen, les gustará :3

Bueno, ¡a leer! (y cantar ;))

* * *

_**Letra: E**_

_**Canción: Enséñame**_

_**Artista: RBD (Rebelde)**_

_Es dolor el saber que lo nuestro se puede terminar_

_Porque simple y sencillamente nunca he sabido actuar_

_Y sé que_

_Mueres por mí, vives por mí_

_Y nunca me has dejado atrás_

_Aunque sabes que a veces yo soy solo miedo_

Amantes.

Mi cabeza repetía y repetía esa palabra millones de veces.

_A-man-tes._

Sinceramente, desde que era la niña de 12 años que ayudó al Avatar a terminar la guerra de cien años, jamás pensé que _él estaría conmigo_.

Jamás.

Ni cuando derrotamos a Ozai. Ni cuando se casó con Suki. Ni cuando tuve a Lin. Ni cuando me di cuenta que se peleó con Suki. Ni cuando me ayudó a cuidar a Lin… y tampoco cuando sentí sus alocadas vibraciones cada vez que está conmigo.

Esto es… demasiado para mí.

* * *

…

Mandé al diablo todo el trabajo y me dirigí a mi casa, en donde vivía con Lin. Tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta al llegar, siendo recibida por un bultito curioso que abrazaba efusivamente mis piernas. Sonreí, la amaba demasiado.

—¡Mami, adivina! ¡Me porté bien e hice los movimientos que me pediste!—exclamó mi retoño, yo sintiendo como saltaba con emoción. Reí y la cargué, llevándola conmigo hacia dentro.

—Muy bien, cariño. Ésa es mi chica—le dije, besándole la mejilla—¿No vino nadie? ¿Le abriste a algún extraño?—yo siempre le decía que no le abriera a nadie, aunque fuera Aang, Zuko o Sokka —exceptuando a Katara—, no quería que ella perdiera la concentración, los hombres la divertían de sobremanera.

Sentí como Lin agitó su cabecita en señal de que me había obedecido. Me encanta cuando lo hace, ella sabe las consecuencias si hace lo contrario.

—Bien. Vamos, acompáñame al cuarto—.

Me quité el uniforme de Policía y lo guardé, mediante metal-control. Estiré mis brazos bostezando y me tumbé en mi cama, dispuesta a dormir una eternidad, de lo cansada que estaba. Cuando escucho que Lin se va del cuarto y abre la puerta de la entrada. Ahí siento unos pasos conocidos.

_Mierda_.

Mierda, mierda, mi-er-da. Santo Rey de la Mierda.

Era Sokka.

—¡Tío Sokka! ¡Hola!—siempre Lin, ajena a mi inquietud por la culpa de ese… argh. Él siempre la distraía con su boomerang o espada. Lo trato de odiar pero no puedo.

—¡Mocosa! ¿Cómo estás, pequeña tejón-topo?—sentí cómo él la abrazaba. A veces pienso que le pone apodos por broma.

Me estremecí al oírlo preguntar por mí.

Maldito Rey de la Mierda.

Y Lin, tan _inocente_.

Me acomodé en la cama y fingí dormir, a ver si así se iba. Agudicé el oído y lo escuché reírse.

—Toma Lin, ve a jugar en tu cuarto, tengo que hablar con tu dormilona madre—le decía. Escuché como mi hija lo obedecía y la puerta se cerraba.

Empecé a rezar, orar, y suplicarle a los Espíritus de que él no me haga estremecer tan rápido.

Mierda.

Se me tiró encima y me quitó la sábana de la cara, empezando a besarme la mejilla.

Ay, mierda.

—Hola, Ojos-Muertos. ¿Cómo estás?—me saludaba, jugando con mi pelo suelto. _Tranquila, Toph. No cedas, no te rindas, eres más fuerte que él, sólo controla tus malditas hormonas._

Maldita sea. Y eso era taaaan fácil.

—Cansada—dije, seca. Él se rió.

No sé como hizo para acomodarme debajo de él, sosteniendo mis muñecas, manteniéndome en una incómoda posición. _Ay, mierda. Vamos, hormonitas lindas, no se vuelvan locas._

—Lo sé, siempre vienes cansada. Pero, ¿estás cansada de estar conmigo?—me dijo, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Mi maldito corazón se apiadó de él.

Obvio, de todos modos lo amaba, desde que _era una niñita_.

—No—le dije.

—¿Segura?—me besó repetidamente la cara. No pude evitar reírme ante el tacto. _Ríndete, él es muy sexy. Y le pareces sexy, ¿qué más da?_

Lo tomé de las mejillas y lo besé, atrayéndolo hacia mí. Enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y él me alzó, sentándome en su regazo, todavía besándome.

—Mmm… rico—mencionó él entre besos. Reí y ladeé mi cabeza a un lado, dándole permiso para besarme el cuello. Y así lo hizo. Él empezó a balbucear cosas que no entendía, mientras más abajo llegaba. En cuanto sentí que me dejaba dos o tres chupetones en la clavícula.

Mi punto débil.

Lo tomé de su _colita de lobito guerrero_ y me tiré encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente. Sokka puso sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome a él.

—Te amo—me dijo. De pronto mi cuerpo dejó de funcionar y se paralizó. Sokka lo notó—…¿Toph?—tomó entre sus manos mi cara, diciéndome palabras lindas, tratando de sacarme de ese maldito trance.

Él me amaba, yo sé eso.

Pero jamás lo pude soportar. Por eso prefiero taparle la boca en las noches.

—Yo…—traté de hablar, pero nada más salió de mi boca, no sabía qué hacer. Hasta que mi hermosa hija me ayudó.

—Mamá, siente lo que… ¿Qué hacen?—…y se me olvidó que estábamos en una posición en la cual, la mente prematura de Lin no podía procesar.

Me separé de Sokka bruscamente, empujándolo y haciéndolo caer. Escuché quejidos antes de irme hacia Lin.

—Nada, cariño. No preguntes. ¿Qué necesitabas?—le pregunté, llevándomela afuera.

Justo por esta y por muchas razones más, amaba con todo mi ser a Lin.

* * *

_Pero vives en mi, junto a mí_

_En mi interior, en este corazón confundido_

_Por eso te pido por favor. _

_No sabía amar_.

¡Eso era lo que me carcomía por días enteros! ¡La razón por la cual ya no podía estar con Sokka sin antes pensar claramente! ¡Lo que me dejaba sin aliento y paralizada!

No sabía amar como era debido.

—Gracias, Katara—le dije a mi amiga, yéndome de la habitación sin que ella pudiera seguir hablando.

Tomé mis llaves mediante metal-control y cerré la puerta de Katara de un portazo, apretando los dientes.

Mierda.

Él me amaba, desde sus dieciséis, y yo _no_ estaba enterada. Ya todo tenía sentido, los cables en mi cabeza al fin se habían desenredado y estaba confundida _aún_.

¡Maldición!

Solo había una persona en la cual podía expresarme, y me daría paz, mucha paz.

Pies Ligeros.

* * *

—¿Y de qué necesitas hablar, Toph?—me preguntó mi sabio amigo. Me acerqué a él y lo tomé de su túnica de maestro aire, acercándolo a mi cara.

—No sé amar—le dije, soltándolo.

Lo sentí parpadear, muy, muy confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres con…?—pausó, para emitir un sonido de entendimiento—Es por Sokka, ¿verdad? Oh Toph, sabes que en esto te puede ayudar Katara, ¡Sokka es su hermano! Y en esto de aconsejar mujeres no soy muy…—.

Lo tomé otra vez de la túnica y lo acerqué rápidamente a mi cara, mostrándole mis facciones amenazantes. Lo sentí tensarse y palmeó levemente mi mano, queriendo que lo suelte. Lo hice. Sólo porque era el Avatar. Luego no me culpen si el Avatar muere _otra vez _y reencarna en ¿qué? ¿_Una chica_? Sólo no averigüen quién lo mató.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, no quiero que mis hijos se queden sin padre tan pronto ni el mundo sin un Avatar nuevamente—tomó aire—Veamos, ¿qué hizo Sokka o qué hiciste para saber que no sabías… ehhmm… amar?—preguntó suavemente.

—Él me dijo que me amaba, y fui con tu esposa—pausé—Me dijo que mi parálisis ante su declaración fue porque… no sabía amar—.

—Eso debió ser por tu _encaprichamiento_ con él desde tus 12 años…—.

—Yo NO me encapriché con ÉL—le dije, amenazante. Lo sentí encogerse—Sentía esas mariposas… yo sé que no era _encaprichamiento_—dije, volteando la cabeza.

Mi amigo _el Avatar_ suspiró: —Lo sé, y perdón por eso, Suki me había dicho…—.

—¡Al diablo con Suki! Hablamos de mí, no de _ella_—dije. Sentí a Aang alzar las manos en señal de inocencia.

—De acuerdo, pero no te enojes. Dejemos eso a un lado… ¿Dices que sentías mariposas?—yo asentí—Oh, bien. Veamos, yo cuando era pequeño… ¿recuerdas? Era un infante que no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a Katara… era un tímido. Me cuestionaba una y otra vez: ¿Ella me ama? ¿Se sonroja porque me quiere? ¿Me protege por…? Esas dudas rompían mi pobre cabeza, pero eso no me solucionaba nada…—.

—¿A dónde demonios quieres llegar con esto?—pregunté, a punto de perder mi poca paciencia.

Aang suspiró: —A que yo también tenía mis dudas… Unas que me herían y yo _creía_ que besando a Katara se solucionaría… pero no Toph, no. Tú en cambio, no sabías amar. Sentías las mariposas, te sonrojabas, lo protegías, lo _golpeabas por afecto_ (y aún lo haces) y te guiabas del él cuando _en serio_ estabas ciega. Eso era enamoramiento precoz…—alcé una mano, obligándolo a callar.

—Me estás diciendo qué… _no sabía amar_, ¿pero que me estaba enamorando? Explícate—ordené confundida.

Aang rió.—Enamoramiento precoz es que te enamores por primera vez, _a esa edad_. Lo descubrí en una charla de hombres con Gyatso antes de huir—.

Alcé una ceja. Luego escuché a mi amigo suspirar.

—Toph, lo que quiero decir es que, estás en la edad en la cual toda mujer sufre de confusión, y por eso no tengas miedo…—

—Yo NO tengo MIEDO.

—…Y si tuvieras miedo, no lo tengas, porque estás enamorada. Punto. ¡Estás enamorada!—.

Dirigí mi cara hacia él, me metí el dedo meñique al oído revisando si tenía cera en él y luego quité la cera del dedo, para alzar más la ceja.

La ceja se me saldría de la cara si el _Avatarcito_ no se explicaba.

—¿Estoy… enamorada…?—dije.

—¡Sí!—literalmente, el _saltó_ de la emoción.

—Me largo, salúdame a tu mujer—dije, me levanté, sacudí mi ropa y me fui, riendo un poco al sentir las confundidas vibraciones de mi amigo.

Eso le pasa por no ponerlo más claro.

* * *

Para la noche, ya en mi acogedora casa, con mi dulce retoño, y un plato de chocolates; me senté cómodamente en mi sofá, descansando de mi enredado nudo en la mente y del pesado día que tuve. Lin se acurrucó en mi regazo y tomó un chocolate, riendo.

Sonreí y le acaricié la cabecita, sintiendo lo realmente cómodo que era estar con ella.

—Mami—me llamó—¿Y el tío Sokka? Dijo que vendría con la cena—maldecí mentalmente y con todas mis fuerzas por ello. Le sonreí y le desordené el cabello.

—No te preocupes, Linny, él debe estar trabajando—le dije.

Suspiré al sentirla acomodarse, para dormirse en mi regazo.

Maldición, esto de _"Aprender a amar"_ me está cansando.

* * *

Lin terminó durmiéndose, tal y como Sokka; con sueño pesado. Mierda, se parece cada vez más a Sokka… sacó de él su nariz, hambre y huesos fuertes (aunque eso es más parte mía). Odio esto.

La acosté en mi cama y me devolví a la sala, caí el sofá y me tapé los ojos con el brazo; descansando mis ojos y mi otro brazo en la barriga.

Cuando tocan el estúpido timbre. ¿Por qué dejé el timbre y no pude poner algo más silencioso? No, tuve que dejarlo porque mi flojera era grande. Gruñí y con la pierna, golpeé el piso provocando que la puerta se abriera con fuerza.

No quise saber ni quién era, ahora estaba harta del amor, pero bien harta.

_¡Paw!_

Alguien se tiró encima de mí y me aplastó, provocando que me cayera al piso junto con esa persona. Maldecí y toqué el piso, detectando al o a la infeliz que me aplastó.

_Oh mierda…_

Era Sokka otra vez.

Me paralicé de nuevo, y él me besó en la frente.

—Hola, Toph. Te traje algo…—antes de que siquiera moviera algún músculo, lo lancé hacia la pared, inmovilizándolo con mi metal-control.

—Tú… desgraciado… ¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarte encima de mí? ¿Qué quieres, matarme de un susto? Idiota—dije, aprisionándolo con el metal de la pared y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Estaba cabreada, y él sabía bien como sacarme de mis casillas.

—¡Era una sorpresa! Tú cuando me visitas, me lanzas al cielo con tu tierra-control… ¡Tenía que vengarme!—se defendió, buscando moverse de mi prisión de metal.

—Ja, me encanta hacerte eso—.

—Muy graciosa… pero por favor sácame, creo que no siento mis brazos y tengo que sacar de mi bolsillo tu regalo…—_¿Qué?_

¿Mi regalo…?

En su bolsillo, sentí algo pequeño, como tallado en un material de tierra, con formas que casi no podía sentir a la distancia. Di el siguiente paso acercándome a él y quitándole el objeto.

Era un collar… ¡un collar de compromiso!

—Sokka...—

Estaba tan asombrada que ya no pude seguir controlando el metal, Sokka se zafó de él y se acercó a mí, con ternura.

—He estado pensándolo… Toph… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?—me pidió, colocándome el collar. Sentí con mis dedos el dije, explorando el dibujo de un boomerang y una roca. Sonreí.

—Claro, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Te preocupas por ese cuento de no saber amar?—_¿Cómo lo supo…? Argh, Pies Ligeros_—Yo te enseñaré, y te prometo, que jamás te haré daño.

Me sonrojé, pero desvié la cara.

Nah, mi problema no era el _no saber amar_, sino; _el necesitar a alguien que me enseñara._

_Enséñame a quererte un poco más_

_y a sentir contigo, __el amor que tú me das_

_desvanece el frío, q__uiero verte ya_

_Enséñame a quererte un poco más_

_y a vivir contigo_

_que no aguanto la ansiedad_

_de saberte mío, __quiero ir donde vas._

—Oye Sokka...

—¿Mm?

—Lin es tu hija.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

* * *

_xD_

_Largo, ¿no? Pues eso fue lo que me costó terminarlo… quería algo largo, y jodidamente lindo, y creo (creo), que lo logré. Espero les haya gustado… ahora, si me permiten… *agarra su pañito y estornude*_

_Pista del siguiente: Freak the Freak Out—Victoria Justice._

_P.D: Si me tardo en actualizar el siguiente… sepan que será por falta de inspiración._

_Nie~_

_*estornuda y tose*_


End file.
